


You're it

by steviewho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so I read a great story called "Small Boxes in Dark Rooms" by tvatmybrain     At the end the other encouraged others to expand or write some continuation pieces. So this is me doing that. Takes place 12 years into a "relationship" between Sherlock and Molly, it expands on a story Molly tells at the end of Small boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Boxes in Dark Rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297105) by [TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/pseuds/TVateMyBrain). 



> No infringement intended. I do not own anything. in fact you could call this Fan-fiction for Fan-fiction. Since Tvatemybrain's lovely story inspired it. Be gentle with me please, I'm new to writing fanfic. No beta

It wasn’t a normal relationship in any sense of the word. Sometimes they would go months without being with each other. Of course she loved him, love for him is the reason why she could be content with their arrangement. Sherlock was different, he didn’t feel things the same way others did, and she was fine with that. She still got more from him than any other person ever did, and that was enough for her. He wanted to keep her safe from his enemies, after what almost happened to his loved ones before the fall, he knew if someone was aware of his “attachment” as he likes to call it, it would be dangerous for her. He wasn’t a romantic, he wouldn’t write her a sonnet and profess his love for her. She knew though, she knew in everything he didn’t say. She could hear what he meant by the words left hanging in the air. He encouraged her date other people, both to keep up appearances that they weren’t together and because of a misguided notion that she could get what she needed from having a “normal” relationship. He didn’t realize he gave her everything she needed, and some things she didn’t know she needed. Like her independence for one, and freedom to do things she never could do living with someone especially someone who kept hours like Sherlock. He was never out right jealous her relationships, in fact people who knew Sherlock just thought he was being his normal snide self when he would comment on her current boyfriend. They would shake their heads at poor Molly, knowing she would break up with them after Sherlocks comments. John, being the good man he was would often try to intervene, hoping this time she wouldn’t listen and move on from Sherlock. Last month she broke up with Stephen, a guy she thought was perfectly nice and treated her very well, after Sherlock announced to everyone in the morgue Stephen had a gambling problem and was on the verge of losing his house to debt. Sherlock always stayed away when she was with someone else. He knew she’d feel guilty dating someone and sleeping with him. He had a tendency to try to end things, and come out with his deductions when things seem to get to serious, Molly thought this proved he was jealous, he of course denied that. Things with Stephen went on longer than with most, but she could tell they were about to fizzle out. That’s thing he never realized, they would all end because none of them were him. He didn’t need to sabotage anything, it would always end. 

Last night she woke to heavy footsteps in her flat, she wasn’t surprised to feel a rush of cold air on her back when the blanket was lifted replaced with the warm heat of his body. He didn't say anything, just lightly caressed her as if trying to reacquaint himself with her body. This had been going on for so many years now, she knew the routine and wordlessly gave him what he needed. He didn’t ever want to talk about what happened, he just wanted to be with her. She let him tell her everything with his body he couldn't vocalize with words and then enjoyed falling asleep in his arms. 

Despite his need to rail against normalcy, their mornings were surprisingly domestic. He’d make tea and toast while she got ready for work. She always loved coming into the kitchen and finding him sitting at the table reading the newspaper, folding his tall frame to fit her tiny bistro table. He always had her tea prepared exactly how she liked it. They could always move around each other seamlessly, always anticipating the other’s need. It’s one reason he had always enjoyed working in the lab with her. She came in a flurry, something obviously bothering her. Normally she would come up behind him and run her fingers through his hair and kiss him on the forehead before she took her spot next to him to eat breakfast. She didn’t sit to drink her tea, but rather stood by the counter sipping it nervously. He continued to read the paper, knowing eventually she get around to telling him what was on her mind. She placed her cup in the sink with a sigh. “ I get off early today, but I have coffee date with one of John and Mary’s friends.” she told him and only getting a small “mmm” in response. “They think that since I broke it off with Stephen I need to jump into a rebound so I don’t sit around pining for you. I know they think ‘Poor Molly, nothing will ever work out as long as she’s in love with Sherlock.’ If they only knew right.” she finished with a nervous laugh. Lying to her friends always made her a bit uncomfortable. “ We could just tell John and Mary, then maybe they would stop fixing me up all the time,” she continued. “ I’m actually surprised no one has tried fixing you up, since you’ve been single for long of your life.” she didn’t know why she always got nervous talking about dating with him, it was his idea to live like this. Maybe she was afraid it was secretly hurting him, or more likely she was afraid one day he’d get bored and tell her to move on for real. She knew she was being silly, they’ve been doing this for 12 years now. If she really thought about it, that’s probably why. 12 years of staying exactly the same, and with Sherlocks aloofness sometimes it was hard to not give into her insecurities. “ Most people are content with the idea I live a life of a scorned lover since John married. Doomed to live a life of bachelorhood since the one I love loves someone else.” he joked, the irony not lost on him that is exactly what they say about her. When she didn’t laugh he finally looked up from the paper and saw her staring at her hands, looking so much like the uncomfortable 20 something he met all those years ago. He was not great at reading emotions but even he could recognize this was time she needed some reassurance of his feelings. Possibly he did stay away too long after the gambler. “Well, I better get going. Don’t want to keep my patients waiting… although they aren’t really going anywhere.” she waited for him to tell her not to make jokes but he just sat there head tilted, eyes narrowed staring at her. She walked toward him kissed him on the cheek and as she turned to leave, he grabbed her by the hand and stopped her. He stood, and closed the distance between them all the while never letting go of her hand. “Molly, you know, there’s no one else for me. You’re it.” he kissed her sweetly on the lips and returned to the table to finish his tea. It was not tell later at work the full implications of what he said finally hit her and she knew without a shadow of a doubt they would be fine.


End file.
